katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
747
Adult Male Year First Identified: 2004 as subadult Offspring Of: Unknown at this time Genetics Study Samples Obtained: 747 was successfully sampled in 2005 and 2006 with both hair and tissue samples obtained by former wildlife biologist Tamara Olson.There were no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful) in 2016 or 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton. 'Identification:' 747 is one of the largest, heaviest bears that use Brooks River. He has a medium-brown coat with reddish shoulders. Early in the summer, his fur regularly sheds out in a erratic pattern and he often has a noticeable shed patch on his forehead. During the fall months, his fur is dark brown. His ears are round and peg-like, and his face has a prominent brow ridge. He has dark claws, a short but blocky muzzle, and a large, stocky, and squat body. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' He is often seen at Brooks Falls in July and is very successful at fishing in the jacuzzi and far pool. He also fishes the falls in September and October. 747 does not appear to be wary of people on the viewing platforms near Brooks Falls and is sometimes seen near the mouth of the Brooks River. In years past, he was rarely seen in areas with high numbers of people. 747 was not regularly seen at Brooks Falls until fall. After arriving, he was commonly seen displacing the largest, most dominant bears and yielding to none. 'Life History:' '2004:' Subadult, 1st Year Identified 747 was initially identified in 2004 and classified as a subadult. 'July 2004:' 747 COLBERT PIC 2004.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|747 July 2004 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2005:' Add here '2006:' Add here '2007:' '2007 Season:' Mike Fitz, former KNP&P ranger, shared this 2007 season photo of 747: Please request Mike Fitz' permission prior to using his photograph! 747 PIC 2007.xx.xx MIKE FITZ POSTED 2017.11.19.jpg|747 during the 2007 season by Ranger Mike Fitz 'July 2007:' 747 (left) and 755 Scare D. Bear (right) stand next to each other near the far side of Brooks Falls in early July 2007. NPS photo from Testing the Water by Mike Fitz : 747 PIC 2007.07.xx EARLY JULY 747 LEFT w 755 RIGHT NPS PHOTO.jpg|747 (left) with 755 Scare D. Bear (right) Early July 2007 NPS photo 2007.07.06 or SHORTLY AFTER: ''' Park visitors, Steve and Lori Agrella, captured a few photographs of 747 during their July 2007 trip to Brooks Camp. They set out on their adventure to Brooks Camp/Katmai NP&P on July 6, 2007 . Some of their 747 photographs can be found at these links.: Bear Essence by Lori Agrella (747 is the bear in the foreground in the photograph at the bottom right of the blog #41 / 112). At this link to the same blog, photo #39 / 112 appears in the lower right , 747 is again the bear in the foreground). The Agrella's photo #61 / 112 , #66 / 112 , #67 / 112 , & #110 / 112 . In Steve Agrella's blog: Brooks Lodge and Campground he says: "The images you are about to view portray our adventure into what for us, an unknown enviornment. It quickly became a spiritual experience like none we have ever known." '''2007.07.22 or PRIOR: Park visitor, e6thyyujk, captured this video of 747 . 2007.07.26: Park visitor, Florence Nubuko Smith, captured this photograph of 747. 'September 2007:' 747 COLBERT PIC 2007.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|747 September 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2008:' 'June 2008:' 747 COLBERT PIC 2008.06.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|747 June 2008 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'July 2008:' 2008.07.??: 'This July, 2008 video by Tomasz Bobrowski shows 747 at Brooks Falls (1:56-2:16). The identification of 747 was confirmed by Mike Fitz. 'September 2008: 2008.09.21: 856 (left) and 747 (right) playing in this photograph by Ranger Roy Wood. '2009:' 'August 2009:' 747 COLBERT PIC 2009.08.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|747 August 2009 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 2009.08.02: 747 "Colbert" photographs (#1 & #2 ) by Ranger Roy Wood from the KNP&P flickr 747 "Colbert" gallery . 'September 2009:' 2009.09.12: 747 "Colbert" photograph by Ranger Roy Wood from the KNP&P flickr 747 "Colbert" gallery . '2010:' '2010 Season:' 2010 or PRIOR: Robert Finer captured this video of 747 playfighting with 489 Ted. 'July 2010:' 747 COLBERT PIC 2010.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|747 July 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'September 2010:' 747 COLBERT PIC 2010.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|747 September 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2011:' '2011 Season:' 747 mated wtih 94 . '2012:' '2012 Season:' 2012.07 or PRIOR: ccjackson18 captured this video of possibly 128 Grazer(? maybe) or 451 (? maybe, 451 not officially ID'd until 2013) being displaced by 747's approach: 'August 2012:' 747 PIC 2012.08.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 80 01.JPG|747 August 2012 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 80 2012.08.01: 747 video by Charlie Hilliard: 2012.08.03: 747 and 218 Ugly video by Charlie Hilliard: '2013:' '2013 Season:' Park visitor, Linda Guy captured this photograph of 747 during the 2013 season. 'July 2013:' 2013.07.15 - 2013.07.18: Kristina Trowbridge captured this photograph of a gull helping itself to some of 747's salmon. 2013.07.21: 747 "Colbert" photograph by Ranger Roy Wood from the KNP&P flickr 747 "Colbert" gallery . '2014:' 'June 2014:' 747 PIC 2014.06.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 80 01.JPG|747 June 2014 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 80 'July 2014:' 2014.07.20: Tim Auer captured these photographs (#1 & #2 ) of 747. '2015:' '2015 Season:' Jenny of Zealandia Designs captured this photograph of 747 during the 2015 season. 'June 2015:' Will Olson / pleaserocktheboat (one of the people that work on the Explore.org live cams) captured this video of 747 while at Brooks Camp on June 20, 2015 or prior. On June 18, 2015 or prior, Will Olson / pleaserocktheboat captured this photo of 747 . 2015.06.25: Mike Fitz captured this photograph of 747. 2015.06.28: Mike Fitz captured this photograph of 747 napping in the Brooks River. 'July 2015:' 2015.07.04: Mike Fitz captured this photograph of 747 and his salmon. 2015.07.06: Mike Fitz captured this photograph of 747. 2015.07.11: Park visitor and cam viewer, Baby Peas, captured this photograph of 747 eating a salmon. 2015.07.13: Mike Fitz captured this photograph of 747. 2015.07.20: Mike Fitz captured this photograph of 747. '2016:' '2016 Season:' Mocha captured this video of 747 (not 856) cowboy walking, jaw popping, and asserting his dominance over 814 Lurch . 89 Backpack and 410 Four Ton are the bears above the falls. 'June 2016:' 2016.06.05: Brooks Lodge's June 5, 2016 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's photo of 747 "taking a stroll past employee housing. It's amazing how big this bear is before the sockeye salmon arrive! " Please request Kara Stenberg's permission prior to using her photograph! '' 747 PIC 2016.06.05 KARA STENBERG BROOKS LODGE FB POST EE HOUSING.jpg|747 June 5, 2016 photograph by Kara Stenberg via Brooks Lodge's Facebook post '' 2016.06.23: 747 footage begins at the 10:00 mark into this video by Ratna Narayan. 51 Diver Jr is the bear in the jacuzzi in the beginning of the video. 814 Lurch is the bear above the falls early in the video.: 747 charges and injures 83 Wayne Brother: Video by Jusywho. This version provides both a real-time and slow motion version of the incident: 747 takes a chunk out of 83 Wayne brother video by Oh No I Didn't:: 'July 2016:' 747 PIC 2016.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 80 01.JPG|747 July 2016 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 80 2016.07.03: 747 chases 32 Chunk video by Mickey Williams: 'August 2016:' 2016.08.24: 747 and 474 fight video by Mickey Williams: 2016.08.26 17:15: 32 Chunk joins 747 video by Mickey Williams.: 'September 2016:' 2016.09.01: 747 and 480 Otis duke it out video by Melissa Freels: 2016.09.14: 747 and 856 have discussion while 480 Otis looks on video by Lyn Gulbrasen: 2016.09.15: 747 goes after the "mystery bear" at the falls and then displaces 856 from the jacuzzi video by Ratna Narayan: '2017:' 'August 2017:' 747 PIC 2017.08.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 80 01.JPG|747 August 2017 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 80 2017.08.29: 747 and 128 Grazer with her 3 yearlings video by Birgitt: 128 Grazer "grazered" 747 (again) video by Melissa Freels: 08:18 & 09:03 am: 747 and 128 Grazer with her 3 yearlings. 128 bluff charges 747. 128 later charges 747. 747 chases 128. Video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): 'Septembr 2017:' 747 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 80 01.JPG|747 September 2017 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 80 747 PIC 2017.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 80 02.JPG|747 September 2017 NPS photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 80 2017.09.10: 747 confronts 474 in this video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): 2017.09.13: 747 above Brooks Falls video by Cherly Burnside. 151 Walker appears in this video: 2017.09.23: 747 charges a subadult (602 maybe) in this Explore Highlights video : '2018:' '2018 Season:' 747 NPS photos of 747 early season (June 30, 2018) vs late season (August 31, 2018) from KNP&P's October 6, 2018 12:00 Facebook post for the 2018 Fat Bear Week contest.: 747 PIC 2018.06.30 vs 2018.08.31 KNP&P FB 2018.10.06 12.00.jpg|747 June 30, 2018 (early season) vs August 31, 2018 (late season) NPS photos from KNP&P's October 6, 2018 12:00 Facebook post CarolineB captured this snapshot of 747 on the Falls Low Cam View (old River Watch cam) during the 2018 season.: 747 PIC 2018.xx.xx CAROLINEB FLV POSTED 2019.03.03.png|747 2018 Season snapshot by CarolineB 856, the most dominant bear using the Brooks River in 2018 displaces 747 from the jacuzzi (on June 28, 2018 or prior) in this Explore Live Nature Cams video : 'June 2018:' 2018.06.25: 747 appears to want the falls to himself in this early season video where he chases 151 Walker video by Erum Chad: 2018.06.30: 747 NPS photo used for 2018 Fat Bear Week contest in KNP&P's October 6, 2018 12:00 Facebook post : 747 PIC 2018.06.30 KNP&P FB 2018.10.06 12.00.JPG|747 June 30, 2018 NPS photo KNP&P Facebook post October 6, 2018 12:00 for 2018 Fat Bear Week contest 'July 2018:' Park visitor, Mike Weagley, captured this July 2018 video of 603 (believed by some to possibly be early season 68) in the jacuzzi, 409 Beadnose and 775 Lefty on the lip (near to far), 747 in the far pool, 480 Otis and 755 Scare D. Bear by the "office" wall on the North side of the river. Mike Weagly also captured this July 2018 video that includes 854 Divot (1st bear seen), 409 Beadnose and 775 Lefty (near to far) on the lip, 603 (believed by some to possibly be 68 in early season) in the jacuzzi, 747 in the far pool, 480 Otis in the office, and 755 Scare D Bear in the river on the North side by the downriver end of the wall.: 2018.07.01: Approximately 07:19: 747 scratching on the downed tree branch at approximately 07:19: Arlene Beech (aka Homebird) captured this video : Nice close up of 747 entering the falls video by BrendaD: Approximately 12:11: 856 vs 747 Altercation: GABear created these gifs: Gif #1 & Gif #2 Xander-Sage created this gif . Shel captured these snapshots : #1 , #2 , #3 , #4 , #5 & #6 .: 747 GIF 2018.07.01 12.11 856 vs 747 ALTERCATION GABEAR 01.gif|856 vs 747 altercation July 1, 2018 12:11 gif by GABear 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 01.jpg|856 vs 747 July 1, 2018 12:11 snapshot by Shel 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 02.jpg|856 vs 747 July 1, 2018 12:11 snapshot by Shel 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 03.jpg|856 vs 747 July 1, 2018 12:11 snapshot by Shel 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 04.jpg|856 vs 747 July 1, 2018 12:11 snapshot by Shel 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 05.jpg|856 vs 747 July 1, 2018 12:11 snapshot by Shel 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 06.jpg|856 vs 747 July 1, 2018 12:11 snapshot by Shel The Explore Recorder video that captures the altercation between 856 and 747. When the altercation begins, 856 is the bear on the left at 39:50 into this video :.The interaction between 856 and 747 starts prior to that. Brenda D captured this 17 minute video of the interaction and altercation between 856 and 747: 856 attacks 747 slow motion video by tsaneda (aka Shovelbum81). "After a fair amount of time cowboy walking and other dominance displays, 856 attacks 747 at Brooks Falls at approximately noon AKDT": Martina captured this real-time video : Wacher42 captured this video : 747 and 634 Popeye prior to 16:15: 747 and 634 Popeye interacted prior to their altercation at 16:15. Martina captured this video : Then at approximately 16:15: 747 and 634 Popeye have an altercation: Pkilborn created this gif . 747 GIF 2018.07.01 16.15 w 634 PKILBORN.gif|747 interaction with 634 Popeye July 1, 2018 16:15 gif by PKilborn LuvBears captured this video : Martina captured this video : 747 ambushes 634 Popeye from behind, takes him down video by BrendaD: 747 has words with 409 Beadnose video by BrendaD: 747 and 83 Wayne Brother: Ratna captured this video : 2018.07.07 or PRIOR: '''Park visitor shantietjen posted this video of a contact interaction between 747 and 89 Backpack to their instagram on July 7, 2018 '''2018.07.11: On 7/11/2018 The Explore Recorder captured 747 approaching the Brooks Falls low cam and giving cam viewers a very close up look. He also gazed up at people on the Brook Falls platform. 'August 2018:' 2018.08.31: 747 NPS photo used for 2018 Fat Bear Week contest in KNP&P's October 6, 2018 12:00 Facebook post 747 PIC 2018.08.31 KNP&P FB 2018.10.06 12.00.JPG|747 August 31, 2018 NPS photo KNP&P Facebook post October 6, 2018 12:00 for 2018 Fat Bear Week contest 'September 2018:' 2018.09.10: 747 (largest bear sitting in the far pool), 480 Otis (licking the rock in the far pool), 856 (is the bear that catches the fish), and 634 Popeye (in the office) video by Birgitt: 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17: Park visitor and cam viewer, Ratna Narayan captured this photograph of 747 (above the falls, left) with 856 (below the falls, right). Ratna also captured these photographs of 747 (photograph #1 , #2 & #3 ). Ratna also captured this photograph of 747. Ratna also captured these photographs (#1 , #2 & #3 ) of 747 (left, above the falls) with 856 (right, below the falls).: Please request Ratna's permission prior to using her photographs! 747 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17 747 LEFT w 856 RIGHT RATNA POSTED 2019.03.03.jpg|747 (left, above the falls) with 856 (right, below the falls) September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan 747 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17 RATNA POSTED 2019.03.03 01.jpg|747 September 14-17, 2018 photograph by Ratna 747 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17 RATNA POSTED 2019.03.03 02.jpg|747 September 14-17, 2018 photograph by Ratna 747 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17 RATNA POSTED 2019.03.03 03.jpg|747 September 14-17, 2018 photograph by Ratna 747 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17 RATNA POSTED 2019.03.05.jpg|747 September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan COLBERT 747 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17 747 LEFT w 856 RIGHT RATNA POSTED 2019.03.09 14.24 01.jpg|747 (left, above falls) with 856 (right, below falls) September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan COLBERT 747 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17 747 LEFT w 856 RIGHT RATNA POSTED 2019.03.09 14.24 02.jpg|747 (left, above falls) with 856 (right, below falls) September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan COLBERT 747 PIC 2018.09.14 - 2018.09.17 747 LEFT w 856 RIGHT RATNA POSTED 2019.03.09 14.24 03.jpg|747 (left, above falls) with 856 (right, below falls) September 14-17, 2018 by Ratna Narayan 2018.09.21: 747, 856 and 480 Otis have words in the far pool video by Birgitt: 2018.09.25: 747 kind of sits on 68 video by tsaneda: 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2011:' '94:' 747 Mated with 94 747 and 94 mated in 2011 but 94 did not return to the Brooks River with cubs in the 2012 season. 'Known Relatives:' There are no known relatives at this time. 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2005 & 2006:' Successful samples (hair & tissue) by Tamara Olson 747 was successfully sampled in 2005 and 2006 with both hair and tissue samples obtained by Wildlife Biologist, Tamara Olson. '2016:' None, Successful or Unsuccessful There were no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful) in 2016 by Ranger Michael Saxton. '2017:' None, Successful or Unsuccessful There were no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful) in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton. Category:Bear Book